


Fractured Light

by skerryB



Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliott witt tries to be a good father, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of child in distress if thats not your cup of tea, Nightmares, Other, parenthound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: Elliott is working late in his workshop when he gets a visit by a little star.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Fractured Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenIsaWrittingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/gifts).



> MASSIVE thank you to Han and Britt for their encouragement and feedback and support when I was complaining about writing dialogue
> 
> If you're new here, you'll want to go back and read the previous Story of this series, for context mostly, but also because I'm proud of it.

Elliott is working late, hyperfocused on completing the macro wiring on one of his holo disks, the lamp on his workbench is the only light source in the room, and when it reflects off the slivers of polished titanium copper, it throws a scattering of twinkling stars against the dark walls of his workshop. 

\---

The whole room looks like a galaxy.

At least, that's what Astrid thinks, when she peers into the room. Her eyes, still damp from the lingering wisps of a nightmare, are only just now adjusting to the darkness that floods the house. She wants to mention it to her new adults, but that would mean complaining, and complaining would mean being sent back, just like last time

So she is silent. She doesn't complain. She plays with their other child, A girl named Evie, whenever she wants. Evie is nice enough to share her toys and games with her, which Astrid appreciated. But she knows that she will never be her adults 'baby girl' like Evie is. She's learnt that already.  
But she's thirsty, and the darkness of her own room reminds her of her nightmares so now here she is, standing on the cusp of ''You can call me papa, or Elliott is fine, whatever you want kiddo'' 's workshop, watching his back as he works.

She's suddenly frozen. If she makes a noise, she'll make him lose his focus. He'll be mad.she'll be yelled at, and she'll be sent back. 

Then he turns, as though he could feel her eyes on his back.

And his face, partially lit by the light on the workbench, softens his features, which, right now, are cast in a slight frown, but without the heavy anger she's used to seeing.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?"

Astrid doesn't respond. She can't respond. Her cheeks are suddenly damp. Her throat is tight. Her chest is shaking with heavy sobs. The only noise in the shop is her wet, short gasps.

She closes her eyes when she realises she's crying. She doesn't want to see his face. doesn't want to see his disappointed expression.

then she feels a soft touch on her cheeks, a pair of warm hands wiping at her tears with gentle words. She blinks her eyes open, wiping them on the sleeve of her pyjama shirt. 

\---

Elliott had anticipated something like this happening. During his and Bloodhound's meetings with Astrid's assigned case worker, they had detailed a series of 'difficult episodes' and told them that it would be a long journey to get them to accept them as a family. 

He saw it himself. She'd been with them for just over a month, and in that time she was a shy kid. She only spoke when He, Hound or Evie spoke to her first, and never more than a few words at a time. He was prepared to be patient while she came out of her shell.

But still, nothing could prepare him for the feeling of utter helplessness that came with watching his daughter weep, breath and voice too far gone to let him know what was wrong, what was causing her so much distress.

So he does what he can. He kneels in front of her, knees complaining as he gets down to her eye level, holds her by her shoulders and evens his own breathing, exaggerating the deep inhale and long, slow exhale that Astrid eventually mimics. 

In.  
Out.  
In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elliott asks, pushing loose strands of hair out of her eyes "Or do you want to sit with me for a while"

She avoids his eyes. Examines the sleeve of her shirt with hyperfocus that almost breaks his heart.

"I don't want to bother you"

\---

It talks all of Elliott's strength to not pull Astrid into his arms and hold her against his chest in a bone crushing hug. Her case worker had mentioned her being upset when others tried to hug her, so he was doing his best to keep her at an arms length.

But it hurt.

It hurt him to know that she was suffering. A sharp ache in his chest that flared up everytime her breath caught in her throat. 

\---

Something was wrong. Astrid had done something wrong. She must have. She should have just stayed in bed instead of coming downstairs to get water. She should have never come into the workshop. She should have never come here.

But the stars in the workshop are so pretty. 

She wants to look up and see them, to see the way the light flows against the dark walls. But looking up would mean looking at his face, and then she would have to see how annoyed he was at being disturbed.

But yet, he's not yelling. He's got hands on her shoulders and his grip is edging on too tight, but it doesn't hurt. In fact, it feels…. nice. She risks a glance up, to look at his face, before looking down to the floor. 

"Astrid. sweetie you know you're not a bother, right? I'd love for you to sit with me"

She pounders the offer, peers over his shoulder to examine the bench. the bits of metal she can catch a glimpse of looks… confusing, but they look shiny, and they make the wall bright, and what else would she do? go back to bed in her dark room?

She looks back to Elliott, before giving him a slow nod.

\---

Elliott is halfway through explaining the benefits of titanium copper alloys compared to pure copper when he hears the door to his workshop creak open a second time. He checks the clock next to the bench, the illuminated blue numbers telling him it was almost three am. Astrid, who was kneeling on the workbench, half paying attention and half looking at the soft beams of light that reflected onto her hands, startled when she heard the door open. Elliott flinched, not at the noice, but at the sudden jolt of pain that came from two tiny hands both reflexively grabbing at Elliott's wrist. She sucked in a breath as her eyes darted towards the doorway, where a silhouetted figure cast a long shadow into the workspace, illuminated from behind by the glowing light of the main hallway.

"Elskan, I hope you aren't converting our little star to your science, especially not this late at night"

"It seems that our little star has gone wandering." Bloodhound says as they approach the workbench and place their hands on Elliott's shoulders, rubbing circles into the muscle with their thumbs. "Have I lost another child to your science Elskan?"

Elliott melts into the touch, drops the tool he's holding to lace his fingers with theirs. He leans back in the stool to look at them, but their eyes are staring directly at Astrid, who, Elliott notes, has loosened her grip on his wrist.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be in bed" She says, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Did you have trouble sleeping, little star?"

Astrid nods, tracing the grain lines on the chipped oak surface with a single finger. Elliott gets the feeling there's more to it than trouble sleeping. A quick glance up at Hound reveals they are probably thinking the same.

It's silent for a moment, before being broken by a soft voice.

"Am I- Are you going to send me back?"

"After all the trouble we went through to get you?" Bloodhound takes both of her hands in their own, holds them tightly. "Not a chance litla stjarna"

"What if-"

"-No. Nothing you could do would make give you up Astrid. You matter too much to the both of us." Besides them, Elliott pushes Astrid's hair out of her face. Shes due for a haircut soon, he notes, tucking a strand of her Strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Tell Me child.. is this what's keeping you awake tonight?"

Astrid nods again, blinking rapidly as fat tears form in her hazel eyes and trail down her cheeks. She's quick to pull Bloodhound close, grabbing a fistful of their tunic in her hands and burying her face in the soft fabric. She's shaking, tiny frame wracked by sobs as Bloodhound takes the chance to wrap their arms around her.

"We love you so much Astrid. Do not forget or doubt for one second that we want you here"

As they speak, they move to fully embrace Astrid and lift them into their arms. Her sobs have lessened as they spoke, to the point where she's left with a small sniffle. Elliott is at their side, rubbing smooth circles into the centre of Astrids back, a solid hand that let's her know that he's there.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight little Star?" Elliott suggests, looking towards Bloodhound for approval.

"What a wonderful idea Elskan. Would you like that Astrid? I can even read you a story. Is that something you'd like?" 

Astrid peers up at them both with wide eyes, before nodding, a smile gracing her face for the first time that night. 

\---

The last thing Astrid remembers before she dozes off is the sound of Bloodhound reading to her. They radiate heat, which Astrid is happy to curl up against, body tucked into a heavy patchwork quilt. 

Their voice is soft, and had only softened once Elliott had fallen asleep himself, one arm slung over Astrid's shoulder to allow a hand to tangle itself in his spouse's Crimson hair. He's snoring lightly, the slow inhale exhale that she matches her own breathing to as she herself gives into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? You can find me on Twitter @SkezzaB or on Tumblr: Lightupthisuniverse


End file.
